


Cleanup

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP- basically Clu's a jerk. Poor Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup

Jarvis tried to ignore the program that Clu threw across his desk, demasked face within reach, program gasping rhythmically in time to Clu's thrusts. He thought, no KNEW, that Clu did this specifically to drive some sort of point home. Namely to show Jarvis what he'd never get. The black guard now reached into his space, and he batted her hand off his console. He could tell Clu was being especially rough today, and Jarvis was doing his damndest to pointedly pay attention to ONLY his duties this cycle.

The black guard- she was an especially pretty program, her trimmed hair black with a silver streak running slanted through it. That much he could see from out of the corner of his eye. She was the kind he might have tried for at some time before . . . so many hundreds of cycles ago. Right now, her suit, partially derezzed up front . . and behind. . . scraped over the slick surface of his desk, and it was getting harder to concentrate. He tried turning away, but then she had a hold of his shoulder. He made the mistake of turning to look. Her eyes pleaded with him as she approached overload, and he slid his gaze over to . . . Clu gave Jarvis the most knowing smirk as he shoved her even further onto the desk. Jarvis pried her hand off him, but she entwined her fingers. . . and he couldn't look away anymore.

She dragged him closer as her eyes lit up with the overload, and her body froze up, and Jarvis found himself unable to pull free. Clu thrust a few more times before his circuits grew bright with his own release, but unlike the program, Clu only faltered slightly, leaning over the prone guard before pulling back and setting his clothes back to rights. He patted her ass, smiling at Jarvis.

'She's all yours, man. Have fun.' Clu returned to his throne, leaving Jarvis to clean up his mess.


End file.
